Malark
Bio Malark is a rogue member of the Revengers . Born to a human family near Kappa Water's Edge; he was stolen by the Kappas. Instead of devouring him the Kappas decided to keep him and raise him as their own. He was taught to steal but be polite. The humans at Kappa Water's Edge heard of this and rallied to get the boy back. They succeeded but out of spite, Malark stole relentlessly from them. Eventually, having enough of his antics, the people drove him out in hopes that he would learn to be a respectable human. He stole a painting from a mobster and in turn had to do him a favor. He and the rest of the Revengers were introduced in Episode 1 Featured Episodes The Cinnamon Challenge Freshly kicked out from his human home, Malark got the urge to steal a precious painting. Turns out he stole from the wrong Goblin. The crime boss capturerd Malark and others who stole from him and asked-- forced them to deliver four mysterious packages. Malark was reluctant to do the Goblins dirty work for him but Din Po urged the group to complete the task and Malark found it difficult to turn down the cleric. After making it to a town the group comes upon stalls, they split up, Malark and Lana go to the soup/noodle stall run by the Hobgoblin Father. As a diversion, because they don't want to pay for their food, Malark goes to greet the Hobgoblin Family- uneknownst to him they eat humans. He has kappa cousins that try to take a bit out of him every family reunion, so he knows how to create a diverson. He makes an attempt to use a make-up kit he stole but fails, making him look hideous. As a second life-preserving attempt he throws his mysterious package into the pot intended to cook him in and makes the claim that one of the Hobgoblin children threw drugs into it. The Conservative Hobgoblin Father does not like this one bit, and goes to reprimand his child. Malark takes his chance to slip away; sadly, many of the hobgoblins see him and chase after him. He gets chased into the town square where Edward Mandible and Din Po have gathered with zombies. After some negotiation, the Hobgoblins idly agree to eat the zombies and forget about Malark. They leave and Malark is dissapointed he didn't get to eat his soup. Though he didn't get to eat, he faces the next phase easily and without starving. The group is put in the dessert where they are walking throughout the day. Just before they leave the dessert Malark massacres a family of rabbits and harvests all the cactus fruit of his dreams (cooking the rabbits doesn't go to well for him). Even worse, when they go to enter the new town, cactus fruit and carcasses are illegal, Malark had to think on his toes. Lana puts the Old Guard to sleep and Malark knocks his Daughter out. Now in a forest Malark must survive the night. There is a wolf attack and Malark narrowly escapes. He climbs a tree and lights a torch to ward off the beast that is after him. He scares him off and falls asleep at the base of the tree. He regroups in the morning and they are off. In the next town they meet Tom Ogre and they are asked to give him the packages. Of course, Malark threw his package in the boiling cauldron. Din Po, Lana, and Mandible are all dead when Malark actually grows some balls and goes to fight. Soon, with his make-up kit, he impersonates Tom's wife Maybelle. Tom insists Malark(Maybelle) drink a love potion he aquired from Edward Mandible. Malark falls in love with Tom and they go to Tom's home to lay naked in bed together. The potion wears off and Tom Troll walks in with the real Maybelle. Malark gets Tom Ogre to believe he is the real Maybelle, but then tries to stab him, invoking a fight. After many sneak attacks from bushes Malark is caught and killed. Skull Island When the group is brought back to life by Igor they are enlisted to retrieve the 'Anti-life serum'. Malark, who kinda just wants to rest in peace, agrees, but not after trying to steal Igor's monacle right off of his face. Igor notices this and scolds the boy. Din Po rallys the group and they are off out of the castle. They are met with a rickety rope bridge. After it snaps Malark is stuck at the end with Din Po. The water rougue decides to jump into the water. They all decide to swim to shore. Beyond shore they come upon a forest and Malark misses out on a fight with giant spider pumpkins. After the pumpkins they make it to a town inhabited by skeletons. Malark speaks to some of the residents and learns the pirate's tresure is on his sunken ship. The safe containing the serum is too heavy to lift so Malark makes it Din Po's problem. Malark runs away from a fight with the bone boys. He comes back to get some of the serum and take it back to Igor Boku no Skeletal Academia Malark goes back to high school for the first time, but this time as a skeleton. Summoned by old partner Edward Mandible, he is grouped with new delenquents: Dange and Fush. They are sent on a mission to stop the bully of Edward's nephew, Edwin and set things right once and for all. Equiped with a skeleton suit, Malark and the other two are welcomed into the school as new students. The first class: PE. In gym, Malark is paired with Edwin Mandible, and he doesn't know anything about a bully. He boasts to Malark and the rougue thief takes his skeleton edition Digimon cards. Spaceship Scramble! Malark and the rest end up on a spaceship on the way to Frogtopia. Malark must find his way off the craft, searching through the futuristic devices. He dodges confrontation and opens doors because even on a spaceship, no door is a match for a master thief like him. Because he avoided fights, and stayed true to his task he was able to make it to an escape pod and off of the ship. The escape pod misread his coordinates and he ended up on Pluto. A planet in a whole other galaxy than his home of Caspantanacky. To Boldy Go Malark, after landing on Pluto was named King of the Planet. Using their advanced tech he was able to summon his partners in crime through space to his location. He had them go on a quest while he waited paitently on his throne. Category:Characters